


Detention

by Pxachybxtch



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Desperation, Detention, M/M, Omocute, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pxachybxtch/pseuds/Pxachybxtch
Summary: I’m a bit nervous to post this. This is my first and I hope to maybe post more in the future. I’m not used to this format so I hope this goes well :) enjoy! <3
Relationships: Friendships - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a bit nervous to post this. This is my first and I hope to maybe post more in the future. I’m not used to this format so I hope this goes well :) enjoy! <3

Shuichi genuinely was a good student. He had top grades in his classes, he answered questions regularly, he was very focused on his academic work.

Then how did he end up in the office today? He wasn’t anywhere near being a troublemaker. His heart escalated out of his chest when the teacher he respected handed him the intimidating pink slip of paper.

He waited apprehensively in a small plastic chair, his foot tapping briskly against the shaggy green carpet underneath him. ‘What did I do?’ He thought to himself.

Shuichi couldn’t recall anything he’s done that was against the rules.

Even Kiyotaka Ishimaru knew that he was a good student. As an ultimate moral compass, he stalked vulgar actions like a hunter with its pray; pouncing on it to bring back to a pack of authorities.

It was almost more shocking to Taka when he spotted Shuichi sitting there in a chair permeated by shame.

Minutes went by before the door to the principal’s office swayed open, barely hitting the brick wall. Out walked a short student with purple hair that curved into dark spikes at the ends.

He wore a checkered scarf with an all white shirt and pants, a shackle of white straps gently hugged against his thighs.

The student’s name was Kokichi Ouma, a friend of Shuichi’s. He made eye contact with the shorter male, exchanging smiles as he scurried out of the office, most likely ditching his class.

“Shuichi, the principal will see you now.” 

The navy haired male sucked in his breath as if it were to be his last ever gasp of air, quickly releasing it as quick as he took it in as he scurried into the smaller room, timidly shutting the door behind him 

His nerves made erratic movements inside of the pit of his stomach as he sat down the more comfortable chair. The chair creaked under his weight. His fingers began intertwining with each other.

In front of him was a bear? Yes, a bear. The left side of him was as pure white as shimmery snow while the other side was pitch black like the night.

Mr. Monokuma they would call him.

Despite being filled to the brim with relentless misgiving feelings, he cleared his throat and respectfully gave Monokuma his attention and eye contact. “Good afternoon, Sir. Am I in trouble?” 

“Am I in trouble?” The bear mimicked, using a high pitched voice as he rose his hand up, making a talking motion with his hand. “You wouldn’t be here if you weren’t.” 

Shuichi’s throat went dry, he couldn’t even gulp if he even wanted to. He remained courteous and didn’t even say a word, completely silent. Even his breathing was whist. He didn’t want to make Mr. Monokuma more fired up.

Monokuma began typing at a quick pace on his computer, the sound of keys being  
tapped at a rapid speed spread through the anxiety filled room.

“Your third period teacher has you marked tardy everyday this week for his class. Is that true?” The robotic bear asked, locking his eyes with Shuichi’s.

That was the issue here. It was true, Shuichi was an outstanding student but that was a problem he had. Getting to his third hour on time. It was nearly impossible with where his second hour was located.

Five minutes passing time with a crowd of students moving slower than molasses was definitely part of the problem. 

Of course, The taller male had no reason to lie, With evidence on that computer, his attendance, and himself, he simply nodded with a quick “yes.” 

Monokuma took note of his honestly and began typing on the computer once more. Some of the pressuring weight deep in Shuichi’s stomach was lifted away. He felt as if he could breathe normally again.

“I’m just going to send you off with a three hour after school detention. If your tardiness continues, we will have to suspend your ass. Just try to get to your classes on time.” 

Three hours. That was quite ridiculous if you were to ask any student in the school, especially just for some tardies. Of course, Shuichi couldn’t argue against it. He shook his head again as he accepted another small sheet of paper. This time, it was blue.

“Three hour detention.  
When?: After school 3-6  
Why?: Late to class”

The navy haired boy was dismissed from the office as he stuffed the piece of paper in his front pocket. He escaped out into the halls that were now flooding with students of all shapes and sizes. He assumed that the lunch bell had just rang.

Shuichi carried his binder with him as he made his way through the board of loud students, careful to not push anybody.

“Hey, Shuichi!” 

He turned around to the sound of a familiar voice, Kokichi and Kiibo were approaching the taller male.

“Oh, hey!” Shuichi spoke in a bit of a louder voice, wanting the other two to hear him as well.

“Saw you in the office, what happened? Did you finally decide to come to the dark side of evil?” Kokichi laughed, earning a disapproving look from their other friend, Kiibo.

Shuichi laughed quietly as he pulled out the blue slip from his pocket. “I’ve been late to my third hour too many times, I have detention after school.” 

“I have detention too. That asshole, Taka snitched on me for ditching gym class!” Kokichi pouted, earning another disappointed look from Kiibo.

“Why are you both such troublemakers?” Kiibo asked, rolling his eyes a bit. “Troublemaker? Kiibo you know that’s not me!” Shuichi defended, shoving the disappointing blue sheet back in his pocket crumbling it a little.

“It’s just gonna suck walking home alone today since both of you have to stay behind.” Kiibo pouted. “Well, you’re free to stay with us!” Kokichi offered, grinning a bit.

“Oh no- No way! I’ve never been in trouble, I’d rather keep my slate clean.” Kiibo shot back, frowning a bit. “Neheheh, it was just a suggestion.”

Kiibo just groaned as the three began walking together. But this lunch period was different, they walked away from the cafeteria line entrance.

“Kokichi, where are we going?” Kiibo asked, his eyebrows rising in confusion. “I’ve decided, we’re going out for lunch.” 

Shuichi looked around, hoping Kiyotaka wasn’t around to hear Kokichi’s words.

“Kokichi! We could get in so much trouble if we get caught!” Kiibo panicked. “Calm down Kii-boy, somebody will hear you. I’ve done this before, I’ve never been caught. How do you think I bring you guys free shit every now and then?” 

Shuichi just stayed quiet. He didn’t want to risk getting in trouble but he knew that Kokichi was as stubborn as a mule. He had no say. Kokichi was gonna drag him and Kiibo into a risky mission.

As they made their way to the door, Shuichi cautiously looked around to make sure nobody was watching them. 

With that, the three of them left the school, adrenaline racing through their veins like it was running a marathon. Kiibo kept looking back as they left school property

•-•-•

Before lunch could end, Shuichi, Kokichi and Kiibo stopped at their lockers, dropping most of their freshly bought goodies off. Shuichi, on the other hand stuffed two water bottles in his bag. He usually got thirsty really easily throughout the day.

The three parted ways as they headed over to their classes. Kokichi went to anatomy, Kiibo went to astronomy, and Shuichi went to English.

Soon the last hour of the started, meaning that his detention time was coming closer and closer. He dreaded going but he didn’t want to get in anymore trouble.

The last class Shuichi had he shared with Kiibo. They had art together. Class was going peaceful for awhile until Kiibo was called down to the office. 

The robot nervously left the room, leaving Shuichi alone to sculpt a clay figure. He didn’t mind, it was just easier to do when he had another set of hands helping him keep it up. 

Minutes later, Kiibo stumbles back into the art room, he seemed agitated as he walked back to Shuichi. “Hey, what’s wrong Kiibo?” The navy haired male asked. 

Kiibo stayed silent as he slammed a blue slip on the table. A detention slip. “The professor is gonna kill me. I didn’t want to get in trouble and disappoint him.. Dang it Kokichi! How come you two didn’t get in trouble?” 

Shuichi shrugged as he took a break to finish off his last water bottle. The last two hours, he’s been keeping himself hydrated.

For the rest of the hour, Kiibo was acting rather angry. Shuichi understood, if he was in Kiibo’s position, he would’ve been pretty pissed off as well. He didn’t hold the robot’s rage against him. Shuichi decided to let the other calm down about getting in trouble.

The bell let out its rambunctious, vexatious ring as students fled out of the room and into the hallway. 

Shuichi and Kiibo walked out together to meet up with Kokichi outside the detention room. On the way there, Shuichi took a break to take a drink of water from the short fountain mounted on the wall.

“Hey! Come on! We don’t want Monokuma to get mad at us because we made him wait.” Kokichi whined. Shuichi put up his pointer finger as he continued to sip from the silver fountain.

A frustrated scoff escaped Kokichi’s throat as he tapped his foot impatiently against the white tiled floor. Shuichi lifted his head up as water rolled down his chin. “Okay, lets go.” 

As the three walked into the detention room, The three were forced to sit a couple of seats away from each other. At least this gave Shuichi some time to get some studying done.

Yes, he had amazing grades, but that didn’t mean that he had no struggles with a bit with calculus. In fact, that was the class he was always late to.

He plopped the book on the desk and began copying some problems from the book. 

Ten minutes into detention was when he began to feel it. All the water he had drank for the last two hours was now coming back to bite him.

The pressure in his lower abdomen began subtly, enough for Shuichi to know it was there, but not enough for him to be showing his need. ‘Great. Just great.’ He thought.

For the time being, he shrugged the feeling off and continued to work on the overly frustrating problems.

The room was quiet, almost too quiet. He slightly looked up from his problems to see what the other two were doing. Kiibo was catching up on a novel for his English class, While Kokichi was doing anything other than schoolwork.

He clicked his mechanical pencil, extending the led out as far as it could go before stabbing the end of it against the desk. Over and over again.

Typical. It wasn’t that Kokichi didn’t care about his schoolwork and education, he just had a hard time focusing and staying on track. 

Most of the time Shuichi would help him with his work and staying focused, but now he couldn’t.

His pencil moved with swift motions as he erased harshly on the paper. He did the question completely wrong. 

“Dammit..” he muttered under his breath as he began rewriting the equation, he was considering moving on to another problem. He felt like this one was impossible to do.

Shuichi slightly bounced his leg up and down. How was it already hitting him this quick? Did it have to do with the amount of water he took inside? He was at least thankful that it was tolerable.

He tried to brush off the growing need to pee by focusing more on his challenging calculus problems.

Shuichi’s mind began racing, fractions were a weakness for him. He just didn’t understand them. 

It was starting to get hard to focus, not only because he was getting extremely frustrated with his work, but the growing annoyance inside his body. Even though he didn’t have to pee that badly, it still was a distraction.

He knew he was going to have to dismiss himself sooner or later. Last thing he wanted was to wet himself in front of two of his best friends, and the principal of the school. Who knows how much trouble he could push himself into?

Shuichi groaned quietly to himself as he finished his first question. He wasn’t sure if it was faultless, but it was good enough for him. He moved onto the next question.

The next few questions were answered with no interruptions, he stayed as focused as he could to get some done. Still, he wasn’t positive about some of his answers, but he needed to get something done to help pass the time.

“Ahem, I will be right back. Please refrain from talking. I don’t want to have to punish you because you disobeyed the rules.” Monokuma snarled as he left the silent detention room.

The door shut behind the principal. Immediately, Kokichi whipped his head around, looking at both Kiibo and Shuichi.

“This is soooo boring! How much longer do we have?” Kokichi whined, leaning back in his chair, a creaking noise filled the once quiet room. 

Kiibo neglected Kokichi’s loud voice as he continued to read his book, his eyes were glued onto each phrase that he scanned. Shuichi also disregarded the shorter male’s attempt to spark a conversation, he had more important things to focus on. Plus it wasn’t worth the risk of getting into trouble.

Shuichi’s thighs began squeezing tightly together, hugging each other with ease like two matching puzzle pieces. More urine began filling up inside him, worsening his need. 

His fidgeting and squeezing didn’t get unnoticed, Kokichi; being the little brat he was, he didn’t hesitate to call out Shuichi’s irregular body movements. “Hey! Shuichi what’s wrong? Hey hey!”

“Shh..! You don’t want Monokuma to come and hear you.” Kiibo warned, not wanting anybody to get into anymore trouble.

“Hmm?” Shuichi broke the attention he shared with his calculus problems, looking up at the loud purple haired male. “Oh um.. n-nothing. I’m okay.”

“Pfft, lying to a professional liar. That doesn’t work on me.” Kokichi scoffed, looking down at him hand. 

Shuichi didn’t like how easily he was giving in to telling the truth about something so embarrassing. “I um.. need to pee.” He muttered, once again tapping his foot against the hard floor.

Kokichi looked around the room, mostly at the door then back at the taller male. “Then get up and go. Monokuma isn’t here to stop you.” 

Shuichi frantically shook his head no. “What if I get caught? What if I’m not back by the time he is?” He asked, his fingertips tapping on the wooden desktop.

“That’s why you go now, you’re wasting time just sitting here. Get up and go. The bathroom is pretty close to this room.” Kokichi said.

Shuichi couldn’t bring himself to get up. He’d rather muster up the courage to ask Monokuma to go rather than sneaking out to the bathroom.

Now, Kiibo was hooked on the other male’s conversation than his book. “What are you guys talking about?” He asked, shoving a bookmark in between the white pages of his book.

“Shuichi needs to take a piss but he’s too much a scaredy cat to get up and go.” The shorter male laughed a bit, Shuichi’s cheeks tinted to a shade of red. 

Kiibo looked down at Shuichi’s legs, watching them shake against each other, huddling together then separating. “I’m guessing it’s all that water you’ve drank today. When Monokuma returns you should ask him to go. Holding in your urine is very unhealthy.” The robot said.

The navy haired male nodded slightly as he continued to fidget in his seat. He hoped that Monokuma would allow him to use the restroom as soon as he could. He hated the heavy feeling growing inside him.

Kiibo got Kokichi and Shuichi to quiet themselves down as the principal came back into the room with a stack of papers. Now was Shuichi’s chance. He hesitantly raised his hand up, trying not to squirm underneath the desk.

Of course, Monokuma saw his hand go up, but gave him the cold- shoulder. Still keeping his hand up, Shuichi cleared his throat, desperately trying to get his attention.

Nothing. 

Shuichi decided to speak up this time. “Uh... Mr. Monokuma, may I please use the restroom?” He asked, his cheeks heating up a bit.

It was weird to hear himself say these words. He never really had to use the bathroom at school so it was pretty rare to hear himself ask for permission.

When he did have to ask to excuse himself to the restrooms, it was usually privately at the teachers desk.

The principal looked up, making eye connection with the student. “Didn’t I say no talking in here?” He simply said, getting back to the paperwork he brought back.

“But- I need to go, can I please just-“

“Stop. Just stop talking. You don’t want me to keep you here again tomorrow, right?” 

Shuichi froze, then slowly put his hand down, his thighs cuddled together with a tight embrace, slightly rubbing against each other. 

That was the answer he officially received. No. He wasn’t allowed to go relieve himself. He was stuck in the time-slowing, boring detention room with the frenzied need to piss. 

All he could do was accept the answer he got and to finish his calculus work. He could hold on for another two and a half hours right? 

Right?

Maybe.

He sighed quietly as he noticed Kiibo’s pitying stare at him. He just wanted to concentrate on his work more than anything else.

He began doing more fraction problems. Now, it was a lot arduous to focus on his work with his bladder annoyingly demanding itself to get emptied soon. He quietly whined to himself as he took a minute to buck his knees together.

He felt weak, already squirming after a short amount of time. Was his bladder really that weak? He never really tested his limits, or held it for very long. Shuichi was consistent with relieving himself when the need first shows up.

Shuichi softly and quickly tapped his pencil against the desk, trying to get himself to focus on anything else. Anything to get his mind off of the pang in his lower abdomen.

He found himself staring at the old school clock on the wall. His eyes watched the hands on the clock silently tick around and around. Shuichi desperately counted the minutes, wishing that the time would magically go faster.

But no, time was going as slow as it could ever go. Only two hours and ten minutes to go. He hoped that he could hold it in that long.

Minutes later, he felt something hit him on the back of the head, the sound of paper hitting the floor behind him filled his ears. Of course, Kokichi had thrown it to him. Was it a note or a worthless piece of trash?

Shuichi decided to find out as he picked up the piece of paper and un-crumpled it, reading the words on the scrunched up piece of notebook paper. 

‘Just get up and go already, who cares if he said no.’

Shuichi quickly wrote his response. ‘I’ll get into more trouble. It’s not worth it. I can hold it.’

He subtly crushed the wrinkled paper into a messy ball and secretly tossed it back, watching Kokichi grab it.

Shuichi watched the purple haired male read the note over before rolling his eyes. He mouthed, “who cares, I’ll back you up.” 

Shuichi just shook his head no and turned around, his legs shaking, almost as if they were vibrating.

•-•-•

An hour and a half remained of Shuichi’s punishment and he felt as if his abdomen was expanding too the max. He worried that he wasn’t going to be able to hold much longer.

His legs were soon not enough to help him hold, he had to us his hand. He glanced around at his surroundings, seeing that Kiibo was now filling out a couple of worksheets for his English work while Kokichi was doodling crude things in his notebook.

Monokuma was focused on his own work. The coast was clear. He swooped his hand down in between his clenching thighs, applying pressure to his groin. 

By now, it was almost impossible for Shuichi to fixate himself on his calculus assignment. A soft whine erupted from his mouth as he squeezed his hand in between his legs.

Was this what dying felt like? Because it sure felt like he was. It became almost painful for him to hold, the liquid inside was sloshing against the walls and barriers of his bladder, threatening to spill out of him whether he was in the bathroom or not.

The thought of peeing himself in front of his two best friends and the principal of the school kept haunting him. Desperately trying to hold on while fluids drained from him in his seat. 

He could already feel the embarrassment grow on his face at the horrifying thought. Kiibo and Kokichi watching him as Mr. Monokuma yelled at him, who knows how much trouble he’ll get himself into if he were to wet himself at his desk.

Maybe he was overthinking it- but he knew that Monokuma would definitely work himself into sweat over it. 

Shuichi didn’t want to think about it. He knew he just had to think dry. It wasn’t impossible but it was hard for damn sure. He just craved that sweet blissful release.

While his one hand was still glued between his legs, he used his other hand to pick up his pencil and started his work once more. 

But all Shuichi could do was just stare at his work. It felt as if his mind had went fuzzy like TV static. The navy haired male just couldn’t bring out anything from the tip of his pencil. 

Then, he felt it. He emphatically felt a small spurt of urine force it’s way out of him. He gasped quietly as he squeezed his thighs and hands tighter around his crotch, just wanting the spurt to come to a halt.

He could feel the damp spot in his underwear. He shivered at the feeling. He was scared to look down, fearing that little spurt did huge damage to his pants.

Thankfully for him, his pants showed no sign of being wet, but he bet his boxers did. 

He was now at the point of leaking, he wasn’t going to be able to hold on for the rest of detention, could he? All he could focus on was releasing his aching bladder’s fluids. 

‘Would it hurt to ask again?’ Shuichi asked himself. He paused before raising his hand back up again. Once more, Shuichi’s lifted hand went unnoticed. “Mr. Monokuma.” He spoke up.

“I already told you earlier, no talking.” He said coldly, not looking up from his papers. “I really need to-“

“Shuichi Saihara! Shut that flapping jaw right now. Do you want to stay here an extra half hour because you couldn’t keep your trap battened down?” Monokuma threatened. His harsh words replayed in his ears. The answer he got before still hasn’t changed.

The answer was still no. He was forced to keep holding. 

‘I can’t just pee here! I can’t keep holding it, I’m already leaking!’ Shuichi’s thoughts were panicked, but his thoughts were soon interrupted with another small stream coming out of him.

Without thinking, Shuichi shoved his other hand in between his legs, trying to hold himself together. His body was shaking as his heart thumped at a fast pace. “I can’t... n-not here..” he whispered quietly, clenching his teeth tightly.

Shuichi whined softly as he felt his friends stare at him, their gazes stripping him to his skin. He didn’t want them to see him like this. 

He desperately squirmed underneath the desk. More whines escaped the depths of his vocal cords. “Ngh..” 

“Shuichi..” Kiibo whispered, trying to get at least part of Shuichi’s attention. Shuichi turned his head around to face the robot. “Are you going to be okay?”

Shuichi wanted to shake his head no. He was in agony, his lower half was heavy and filled to the brim with pressure inducing liquids. The walls of his bladder were slowly weakening inside him. 

Of course, he shook his head yes, lying about being fine. He felt pathetic. There was only one hour left of detention and he felt like he was going to wet himself already.

He told himself he could hold it. He’s a senior, graduating in a couple of months, way too old to he having an accident. 

“Are you sure you’re okay? Your facial expression and body language tells the story differently.” Kiibo whispered back. Shuichi broke eye contact with him and stared at the wooden desk covered in calculus work.

Shuichi’s bladder twinged inside of him, the pain was intense. He just wanted this stupid punishment to end. He craved that release more than anything. It felt like an addictive drug, he needed it!

His limit was coming close, he was running out of time before he lost all control.

Now, Kokichi tosses himself into the conversation, whispering a bit too loud. “You’re not okay, you’re practically bursting in your seat. Just get up and-“

“Ahem! Saihara, Ouma and Iidabashi! Didn’t I tell you all to stay quiet? Is three hours of silence too much to asl of you?”

Monokuma’s furious voice clawed itself around the room, intimidating them a bit. Shuichi felt tears sting at his eyes, another fluid he needed to hold back. He was becoming overwhelmed. 

A muffled cry found its way out of Shuichi’s mouth as he shifted uncontrollably under the desk. He couldn’t do it. This was his fate.

Suddenly, Kiibo began to speak once more. “Mr. Monokuma, he’s actually crying, maybe you should let him go to the bathroom.” 

“Silence! He can hold it.” The robotic bear snarled. “For Christ sakes! He’s sobbing, just let him go!” Kokichi interrupted, throwing himself into the conversation.

The detention room that was supposed to be silent was now a loud debate room. But for Shuichi, the fighting meant nothing when he was on the verge of pissing himself.

Then, another stream came out, forming a wet patch on his thigh. Panic raced through his veins. He couldn’t do it anymore. He had to go now. 

“I-I’m sorry- I can’t hold it anymore!” Without thinking, Shuichi quickly stood up and ran to the door, his hands glued to his crotch. “Hey! Sit back do-“

Before the principal could even finish his threatening words, Kiibo and Kokichi dashed their way out of the room, following Shuichi.

Shuichi was running like his life depended on it, he breathed heavily as spurts slowly pushed their way out of him, soaking his pants more and more. “Shuichi!” 

The navy haired male whined softly as he found it impossible to hold back the urine and run at the same time, he feared if he kept moving, the weakened floodgates inside him would completely burst.

The two caught up to the taller male. “I-I can’t move..!” Shuichi whined, his body trembling. “You can make it, just hold on and keep going.” Kiibo tried to keep him positive.

But it was no use, as Kiibo finished his phrase, Shuichi dropped to his knees and felt his bladder fully give out. Pee began spraying out of him, his pants began to darken as the liquid absorbed into it.

He cried loudly as a puddle began growing underneath him. “D-Don’t look..!” Shuichi whined. The sound of pee hissing inside his pants and hitting the floor filled the hallways. Kiibo and Kokichi backed up, now wanting to get their shoes soaked.

Shuichi couldn’t even focus on the feeling of relief, he was too embarrassed about not making it to the bathroom. His head hung down in shame as his pants darkened around the thighs and down the legs. He couldn’t believe this would ever happen to him, in front of his best friends let alone in public.

The stream didn’t seem to end. His urine continued to fall to the floor, coming out faster and faster through the fabric. Shuichi squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop the tears in his eyes from flowing out as well. 

Eventually, his stream trickled to an end, tiny drips falling into the puddle underneath him.

The two hesitantly peeked over at Shuichi’s form. His chest harshly heaved up and down as he continued to sit in his puddle of shame. He tried so hard to hold on longer but he just couldn’t. 

He felt pathetic, he was too scared to look either Kokichi or Kiibo in the eyes. Shame filled his body. “Hey.. it’s okay; you’re okay. You did a fine job at trying to get to the bathroom on time.” Kiibo said, smiling down at his friend.

Silence, what could Shuichi say to that. He just pissed his pants in front of his friends, he felt too embarrassed to speak. “Oh my god you suck at this!” Kokichi groaned, causing Kiibo to frown. “Listen Shuichi, you’re okay. Nobody got hurt. It’s not your fault that this happened. It’s Monokuma’s for not letting you go.” 

“That’s MR. Monokuma!” The robotic bear popped up right in front of Shuichi. “Jeez, couldn’t you have held on a bit longer? The janitors don’t get paid enough to clean this.” 

Shuichi ignored his angry principal and looked up at his friends, his eyes glazed over like freshly sliced glass. “.. I’m sorry for this.. I can help clean this up.” He whispered. 

Kiibo left the hallway to go get some paper towels from the bathroom, offering to help clean up with Shuichi. Kokichi hesitated but decided to help as well.

The three began cleaning up together, Shuichi finally looked up at the other two. “Hey.. thank you for helping me clean this embarrassing mess up.” He tried to smile, but it just looked like an awkward fake attempt. 

“Hey, don’t sweat it.” Kiibo started, smiling a bit. “This happens to everybody at some point.” 

“How would robots know that?” Kokichi asked, cocking his head to the side.


End file.
